The Destruction of Isabella's Treasures
Isabella and Mowgli walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Mowgli was covering Isabella's eyes. "Mowgli, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Isabella asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Mowgli said with a smile. When they were all the way in the cottage, Mowgli uncovered Isabella's eyes and closed the door. Isabella gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Phineas. "Oh, Mowgli! You're the best!" Isabella exclaimed happily as she gave him a hug. Isabella then went around and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Isabella then said "Why, Phineas, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Isabella then laughed and spun around in joy. But she stopped and gasped when she saw King Tulio in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Isabella exclaimed in shock. Mowgli hid quickly. Baloo was a few feet behind Tulio. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Isabella!" Tulio said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Isabella bit her lip and began to explain "But, Father, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal from drowning?" Tulio demanded. "Look, Father, I had to!" Isabella argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Isabella, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Tulio shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Isabella said. "Do you think I care? One less mortal to worry about!" Tulio cried. "You're more of a liar than Prince John! You don't even know Phineas!" Isabella shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Tulio roared. "They're all the same! Spinless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Isabella, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she had said, Isabella gasped and clamped her mouth closed. Mowgli and Baloo gasped as well. Tulio looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter down and turned to Baloo. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Tulio shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Baloo cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Isabella shouted. Tulio then turned back to Isabella. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Isabella? He's a mortal boy! You're an immortal girl!" Tulio shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care anymore!" Isabella pouted. "So help me, Isabella, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Tulio said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Mowgli and Baloo gasped and ran for cover. "Father!" Isabella said, trying to make Tulio stop, but no avail. "No! No, father! Please, father, stop!" Then he set sights on the statue of Phineas. He pointed his scepter at it. "FATHER, NO!" Isabella shouted. But it was too late The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction